


Wings

by LachrymoseLake



Series: Original Work- One Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Online Dating, Slice of Life, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachrymoseLake/pseuds/LachrymoseLake
Summary: I had never had to think about them. One positive of that is I never got a chance to think 'no' about them.





	Wings

 

  Wings were never something I had had to consider, not while dating. It wasn't a point mentioned on Tinder bios. There wasn't a warning: ‘Comes with wings’, or dimensions: ‘nine foot six inches long, seven foot wide’.

 

  Wings.

 

  They had never come up. I had never had to think about them. One positive of that is I never got a chance to think 'no' about them. So, when one swipe right led to a match, to a pleasant conversation, to waiting in a coffee shop, I didn't immediately say 'no'.

 

  In retrospect, I would have quite liked golden, of bay wings if I _had_ to pick a colour. But... black was okay too? Black was okay too. A statement, not a question. And it wasn't an unfitting colour for Jay, not to stereotype. But with chokers and studded wristbands, hair gel and dark nails, it fit the look.

 

  Looks aren't what they appear, ironically. Seeing as a look only has its appearance to work with you'd think it would be rather one dimensional. But no, looks... they are cunningly deceptive. Clever enough to lull you into an expectation and then strike you with the reality, and leave you staring like a fool.

 

  In this instance, the reality was clumsy, catlike, cute.

 

  It wasn't the dark tones and lidded eyes, or the poor humour expected. No, Jay was... everything. She was simply everything. She arrived through the door, of course. Like anyone would. She arrived with a dark purple tank top over baggy black jeans- not as in style as they were yesteryear. Her hair was gelled, but drooping. Boots were... imaginary? Non-existent? Yes to both. What walked in their place were two fluffy... paws. Or talons. Or simply not the average human feet. She arrived through the door with the bell ringing above, and the clatter of the metal as she caught herself in it.

 

  An odd feat, yes.

 

  But not only that, she caught the bell on her...wing. Wings, they really are funny things. If I weren't so sorely astonished, I would have most likely labelled Jay as 'no' along with her wings. But I was astonished, so didn't utter a word to dissuade the winged woman from sitting in front of me.

 

  And then, when the small smile and nervous eyes slipped into a captivating introduction and calming wit, well, I didn’t have time to say ‘no’. The idea of wanting to seemed absurd. After all, at the end, when it came to putting the water in the teapot, they _were_ only wings...

 

  Nothing to get in a tizzy about, really.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is, but I like it sooooo, that's all! Thank you all for coming, I'll be here all night!
> 
> As always, feedback would be swell.
> 
> Hope everyone has a good week, especially if you're in the midst of exam panicking! 
> 
> Much love, bye! <3


End file.
